The new beginning of Elizabeth Strong
by lizziestrong
Summary: This is about Elizabeth and how she found out she's is adopted and found her biological brother who didn't know he has a sister.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Storm Prologue

Lauren and Dustin walked up the path to her house. Her parents we're on a business trip. They weren't sure how long they'd be gone. The two siblings collapsed on the couch. They were wiped. A full day of Ninja training then booking it to the track to do lap times for Kelly.

"Aw man! That was torture!" Dustin whined.

"Meh. At least Shane, Tori, and Elizabeth were there so Kelly couldn't scream at us. She's an awesome boss, but she hits hard. I mean, dude! I got SUCH a big bruise for teasing her." Lauren added.

"Ready for a super awesome movie?"

"Lemme guess,"

"MOTO MADNESS!" they yelled at the same time.

Everyday they would come home and watch that. They had it memorized. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Lauren informed.

Lauren went to the front door and answered it. Elizabeth, Shane, and Tori were standing there.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Lauren asked.

"You forgot didn't you?" Elizabeth groaned.

"Forgot what?"

"It's movie night!" Tori teased.

"Oh yeah!"

Lauren opened the door to the point where Shane, Tori, and Elizabeth could walk in.

"There's a reason why she's Dustin's sister." Shane grinned.

"Hey!" Lauren yelled. She punched Shane in the arm.

"Ow! Okay! I'm kidding!"

Lauren walked to the living room. Dustin was sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked.

"You two are airheads." Tori groaned.

"It's movie night." Lauren explained to Dustin's baffled expression.

"Oh yeah!" he remembered.

The teens all found a spot in the living room.

"Move over Dustin! Your taking up all the room!" Lauren complained.

Dustin moved his feet and Lauren snuggled up next to her twin. They all had a good time. Soon after three movies, and like ten bags of popcorn, they crashed. An alarm went off at seven in the morning. Being a morning bird, Tori stood up and yawned. She smirked at Dustin and Lauren who were sprawled out on the couch. She grinned. Running into the kitchen, she turned the water on. Using her powers, she held a giant ball of water. Making it flat into a dish shape, she covered all of the others. Still snoring away. Releasing her powers, she let the water fall on them. Shane rocketed up like a ballon. Elizabeth screamed. Dustin and Lauren fell off the couch.

"Thanks Tori!" Lauren complained.

Tori was laughing hard. She regained her composure and pulled the water from the carpet and couch. Just not from the human beings. Dumping the water outside, she grinned at the looks on her friends faces.

"That was evil Tori!" Shane whined.

The teens grumbled. Tori, Elizabeth, and Shane went back home. Lauren and Dustin went to their rooms to shower. Once they came out, Dustin's eyes lit up.

"Hey! Dude! We don't have to take showers now!" he grinned.

Lauren laughed.

"Meh. We've already had a shower thanks to Tori." she agreed.

The siblings went to the kitchen and fixed themselves a bowl of cereal each. Unknown to them, a mysterious being was watching the group. And several other ninjas at that. This thing was evil. Something bad was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja Storm Ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Only Lauren Brooks and Elizabeth Clarke  
Enjoy Prelude to a Storm

Lauren is with Elizabeth waiting for Elizabeth finishing up her practice with her baseball team. Lauren just came from the motocross track practicing with Dustin. Elizabeth is the pitcher and pitched a sinker and the batter strike out. One of her friends, Josh, said good game and told her to keep practicing with the striking and that they have a game the next day. Elizabeth got her stuff and put her roller blades on and skated with Lauren to get to class early.

~Ninja Storm~

Tori just finished surfing. She walked to her bag and pulled out a beeping watch. She turned off the alarm, threw her bag in the van, then placed her surfboard in the back. Shane just finished his last trick. His skater friends came up from behind him.

"Hey! That was awesome dude!" his friend grinned.

"Gotta love the back flip man." Shane smiled.

"You wanna hit the rail?"

"Nah man I can't. I gotta get to class."

"Class?"

"Uh never mind man. Catch ya later bro."

Dustin was still at the track. He caught some air and did a trick. His torso went up in the air and he dropped back down to land the jump. He passed some other riders and sped on forward. He crossed the finish line and walked up to a red-head with a stop watch.

"Lap times are about two seconds off." she called.

"Yeah I know. My bikes bogging on the uphill." he groaned, "What time is it?"

"Five after why?"

"Oh man I'm so busted!"

Dustin left her with his heavy bike.

"Dustin where are you going?" she cried.

"I gotta go! I'll call you later!" Dustin replied.

Dustin ran off. Tori was sitting in her van. She was biting her bottom lip.

"Where are they?" she groaned, "Come on!"

Shane skate boarded up to the van. Going to the passenger side window, he grinned.

"Boo! Did ya miss me?" he smiled.

"Dream on!" Tori laughed, "Where's Dustin? Ugh last as usual."

"Aw dude."

Dustin opened the van sliding door he hopped in and closed it.

"Sup dude!" Dustin's goofy grinned.

He flipped over the seat and landed in between Tori and Shane.

"How can you guys be late every single time? I couldn't pull that off even if I planned it! How's Lauren always on time but you're not? She's your twin for goodness sake! And Shane, Elizabeth is younger than you but still she's always on time?" Tori questioned.

"Don't bring Lauren in this!" Dustin instructed.

"Hey don't bring my little sister in this either." Shane made his point, "And maybe that's because you're the reliable one?" Shane answered.

"What does that mean? The reliable one?" Tori scoffed.

"Look, in any group there are different kinds of people."

"Totally true. Yeah. Think about um. Like the Power Rangers." Dustin agreed.

"Power Rangers? You've got to be joking." Tori groaned.

"No. There's always like the mellow reflective dude."

"And then there's the risk taker. The adrenaline guy. That would of course be me." Shane smirked.

"And you Tori, you're just the logical one."

"You guys have to lay off the comic books. Seriously. Power Rangers? Whatever!" Tori instructed.

The van pulled to a halt in a small clearing in the woods.

"This place always creeps me out." Dustin shuddered.

"I heard that bro." Shane agreed.

"You guys are so lame." Tori teased, "Dustin would you come on?"

"I'm right here." Dustin replied.

The three walked up into another clearing. This clearing had a waterfall.

"Sure is quiet out here." Shane gulped.

"A little too quiet." Dustin added.

Suddenly, they were knocked to the ground by black blurs. The blurs turned into ninjas and they looked ready for a fight. The three stood up. Shane nodded to them. Each grabbed a corner of their clothes before whipping them off. Shane had a black uniform that was outlined in red. Tori's was in light blue. Dustin's yellow. They stood in a fighting stance. The other ninjas attacked. Shane against red, Tori blue, and Dustin yellow. Tori began walking on the water. The ninjas followed her. They attacked her and she fell back into the water. She resurfaced looking disappointed. Dustin was attacking his share of ninjas. The disappeared underground.

"Uh oh. Not good!" Dustin gulped.

They resurfaced and began to attack him. Dustin made a hand sign and pointed to the ground. A cloud of dust appeared. But when it left, he was halfway underground. Shane was fighting his fair share as well. The ninjas pointed upwards and went to the air. Shane copied their choice and did the same thing. The battle quickly ended with a blow to Shane's back which caused him to fall face first onto the floor. The three regrouped. Tori looked soaked and miserable. Dustin was caked with earth and twigs. Shane's uniform was ripped. A birds cry pierced through the air. The Sensei appeared. Behind him was Lauren and Elizabeth. Dustin ducked behind Shane. Shane elbowed him and he came back around. Lauren and Elizabeth glanced sympathetically at their brothers.

"That's enough for today." the Sensei ordered the lingering students. The ninjas left. Leaving only Shane, Dustin, Tori, Lauren, Elizabeth, and Sensei, "Tori, Shane, Dustin I am very disappointed in you. I will expect a visit from you so we may discus your lack of commitment to your ninja training."

Then the Sensei walked through a portal in the waterfall. Elizabeth and Lauren turned to face their siblings. At the same time, they hit them over the head.

"Ow!" Shane and Dustin groaned rubbing the backs of their heads.

"You deserved it!" Elizabeth snapped.

"What's your problem?" Shane grumbled.

"Our problem is you guys! Minus Tori cause we know it you boys that's making you late. Did you know Sensei turned to us and gave us a lecture on how you guys were late every single time and we were on time?" Lauren added.

"Well that's bad huh." Dustin pointed out.

"What do you think! Sensei threatened us that he'd kick us out too unless you guys moved your lazy butts and got here on time! I trusted you Dustin! I even told you don't be late. And you said a couple more laps! That shouldn't take you until the beginning of training!"

"Sis, I'm sorry."

"Save it! Come on Liz."

Elizabeth and Lauren turned and walked through the portal. But not before slapping their brothers on the back of the head one more time. Tori and Shane glared at Dustin.

"Well that wasn't so bad huh?" he bluntly said.

Tori and Shane just looked at him. Then they walked into the portal.

"What? What was it?"

He shook his head, confused, then followed Tori and Shane. They ended up on the other side of the portal.

"Tell you what, you can blame it all on me!" Dustin informed.

"Don't worry. We will." A voice came from behind them. They whipped around. Lauren was standing there.

"Where my sis?" Shane asked.

"She went to go see if she could loosen up Sensei a bit. I lost rock paper scissors and was forced to wait for you doofuses. I love you Tori." Lauren groaned.

"What's wrong sis?" Dustin asked.

"How the hell can you be my twin! We might act alike, but your defiantly the total idiot out of both of us! Can't you see it? BECAUSE OF YOU BEING LATE, ELIZABETH, TORI, AND I MIGHT BE EXPELLED!" Lauren yelled.

She took off. Running ahead just enough to where she was out of earshot but to the point where the three could still see her.

"Damn." Dustin breathed.

"Uh, yeah!" Tori smirked.

She was quite pleased with what had happened. Soon enough, the three ended up next to Lauren and Elizabeth in front of a very stern looking Sensei.

"You have been at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year. And yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality. I suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to expel you." Sensei sighed.

"Woah, wait. You can't!" Shane

"You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it. Now go. You must have other studies."

The three nodded their heads and left. Lauren and Elizabeth stayed to see if Sensei had anything else.

"Your dismissed."

Lauren and Elizabeth bowed and walked out of the academy. A guy there age walked up. He was wearing glasses and a green striped T-shirt.

"I don't know why you put up with them." he stated, "Minus Lauren and Elizabeth."

"Well then Cameron. I suppose that's why I'm the Sensei and you're the Sensei's son." he smirked.

Then, he turned around and looked up at the sky. Swirling purple energy clouded it.

"What's wrong dad?" Cam asked.

~Ninja Storm~

Out in space, a ship was orbiting around Earth. A guy wearing a mask stood there and grunted in laughter.

~Ninja Storm~

The next day, at a store called Storm Chargers, Dustin was working on something. He was surrounded with clocks. Lauren was off in the corner working on a bike. Shane and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch when Tori walked over and handed each of them a cup. She sat down next to Elizabeth. Shane was watching a skateboarding video.

"Cool!" he grinned, "Kick flip 250/50. That's what I gotta learn for my video."

All of the sudden, all the clocks Dustin had set up went off. Both he and Lauren jumped. Lauren was so surprised she flung her wrench at the floor. She and Dustin got up and headed towards Shane, Elizabeth and Tori. They were already leaving.

"Lauren! Dustin!" Tori called.

"Woah!" he gasped as he slipped past Kelly.

"Got to go!" Lauren added.

"Lauren! Dustin! Your not going to leave me here to clean up the shop." she sniffed.

"Have we ever told you" Dustin began.

"How much of a cool boss you are?" Lauren finished.

"Bye Kelly!" they yelled together and ran out the door.

Kelly shook her head and smiled at the twins.

~Ninja Storm~

Tori was driving down the road. Dustin was in the middle seat with Shane next to him. Lauren and Elizabeth were in the back.

"We're early." Tori sighed.

"Hey. They look like they need help!" Lauren commented, pointing to an old couple on the side of the road bent over a smoking engine.

Tori stopped the van. Lauren and Tori hopped out.

"No way Tori! We can't! That goes for you too Lauren!" Shane groaned.

"We can't just leave them here!" Tori protested.

"Yeah! What if something happens to them?" Lauren added.

"They're right. Sadly." Elizabeth sighed.

"All I know is something will happen to us if we're late!" Shane groaned.

"Two minutes dude!" Dustin reasoned.

Shane groaned. Tori, Lauren, Elizabeth and Dustin were heading over to the couple. He reluctantly followed.

~Ninja Storm~

Sensei was meditating. A rumbling sound like thunder caught his attention. He opened his eyes. For a moment, he looked panicked.

"Lothar." he breathed.

He walked out of his hut. A few seconds after he stepped outside, five strange-looking creatures appeared. In the middle, was the one with the mask.

"The dark energy is strong in you." Sensei stated to Lothor.

"It's had time to grow." Lothor replied.

"It has been awhile."

"Armies take time. And now is the time for revenge. Zurgane, proceed."

"As you wish sir." the robot like monster to his right replied.

His four aliens disappeared.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Sensei pleaded.

"Why would now be any different?" Lothar mused.

He threw an energy ball at Sensei. He flipped out-of-the-way. The ninjas that were practicing stopped when they saw the explosion. They gasped and turned towards it. The four aliens that were with Lothar appeared.

"Kelzaks!" the one with pink hair ordered.

A bunch of ninja looking freaks appeared. They had masks with scorpions on them. The ninjas developed a fighting stance. The Kelzaks charged. They met fighting one another. The Kelzaks were winning.

~Ninja Storm~

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Elizabeth and Lauren finished helping the old couple with their car. They walked back to the van.

"Hey dude! What if his alarm clock didn't go off? And he doesn't even miss us!" Dustin reasoned.

"Dream on." Lauren muttered.

"He's a ninja master Dustin. They don't over sleep." Shane groaned.

"Really?" Dustin asked.

"Yes really dumbass." Lauren grunted while back slapping him on the head.

"Ow! Why are you so violent?" Dustin whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. I don't want to be expelled from the academy."

~Ninja Storm~

Lothor kept shooting energy beams at Sensei. He kept dodging. Then, they erupted in hand-to-hand combat.

~Ninja Storm~

The ninjas were fighting their hardest but the evil doers were too strong. They were weakening.

"Trash them all!" the pink headed alien cackled.

"Now Chobo!" Zurgane instructed pointing towards the green alien with a weird white backpack thing.

"Good bye Wind Ninja Academy!" he snickered.

Leaning over, his backpack thing opened revealing a bunch of bubbles. They trapped the students and the Wind Ninja Academy itself.

~Ninja Storm~

Sensei gasped. The academy was covered in a bubble and slowly being sucked into the sky. While Sensei was distracted that moment, Lothor sent an energy beam in his direction. It hit him.

~Ninja Storm~

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Elizabeth and Lauren entered the Academy grounds to see the Academy being lifted into the sky.

"What's going on?" Dustin questioned.

"The Academy!" Elizabeth gasped.

"It's sucking up the school!" Shane stated.

"No dip." Lauren groaned.

The five were covering their faces with their hands.

"Look out!" Tori yelled.

They jumped back as a boulder landed where they were just standing. The wind was so strong that the five fell to their backs. In an instant, the school was gone. They stood up.

"No no no!" Lauren mumbled.

The teens made their way to the center of the Academy. There was a pit where the school used to be. A few patches of fire flickered.

"It's gone!" Shane gasped.

"O-okay you know, I'm thinking earthquake!" Dustin stated.

"When was the last time you heard of an earthquake sucking up buildings and people into the sky?"

~Ninja Storm~

"Kapri! You said once Uncle captured all the ninja schools, we'd divide Earth down the middle!" the brown headed girl/alien whined.

"No! What I said was that once Uncle's in control, you'd get the Arctic Circle, and I'd get California!" Kapri corrected.

"Marah! Kapri! Quiet! Or I'll banish you back to your parents! This is why you never work with family." Lothor groaned.

"Sorry Uncle." Kapri and Marah muttered.

Lothor waved his hand and the bubble holding all the ninjas was moved to a safer place.

"Now. Where was I?" Lothor asked.

"The last phase of your plan to capture Earth sir." Zurgane reminded.

"Of course. Now that the rest of the mighty ninja academy's has been silenced, the planet is ours."

"Sir, seems there are three students of the Wind Ninja Academy unaccounted for."

"Why would I think that anything could be done right the first time? General Zurgane! I want you to make certain that the zone is clear! I want nothing left standing! Nothing!"

~Ninja Storm~

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Lauren, and Elizabeth were walking among the ruins of the Academy. The five element flags, air, earth, water, light and dark, were shredded and hanging limply on their poles.

"Who would do something like this?" Tori wondered.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Tor." Elizabeth agreed.

"Are we the only students left?" Dustin questioned.

Rocks moved off the top of a pile. Someone was under them.

"Who's that?" Shane asked.

"It's Cam!" Lauren cried, "We need to get him out!"

They rushed over to help him out of the pile of rocks. He stood up with their help.

"We've got you! Come on!" Tori assured.

Cam coughed.

"Cam are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." he replied.

A red lightning bolt was shot down from Lothor's ship. It hit the ground a few meters from them. It was so strong that they all fell over. They all got up. Cam started running. Each of them followed him. Another bolt was shot. It didn't force them to the ground, but it made them stagger. The six started sprinting. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt was shot. Cam ran over to a secret trap door in the ground.

"Common guys! This way!" he instructed.

The five shrugged then rushed down after him. They went down stairs.

"Cam what is this place?" Shane awed.

"Ditto on that." Lauren gasped.

"Just follow me." Cam replied.

Cam wiped his hands on his vest then scanned his hand on a scanner. A door with the Wind Academy crest on it raised. A room was revealed with a table and a high-tech computer.

"No way." Shane gasped.

"It's amazing!" Tori stated.

"Agreed!" Elizabeth added.

"Dude!" Dustin grinned.

"Don't ask any questions." Cam ordered, "Cuz I can't answer them."

"What this is like some big secret?" Shane scoffed.

"Yes, Shane. It's like some big secret."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed Cam." a voice sounded behind them.

A mobile guinea pig sized house wheeled up. A guinea pig with a Sensei robe stood on the edge of the house.

"Whoa!" Shane gasped, "That big rat sounds just like Sensei."

"Yeah I know!" Dustin exclaimed.

Lauren and Elizabeth both back slapped their heads.

"Because it is Sensei you idiots!" Lauren groaned.

She and Elizabeth bowed towards Sensei.

"Couldn't of said it better. Except one thing, my father is not a rat. He's a guinea pig." Cam agreed.

"Did he just explain why and I missed it?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah me too." Lauren agreed.

"He's stuck." Cam answered.

"Stuck?" Shane questioned.

"Yes Shane. Stuck. Observe." Sensei replied.

He flipped past Dustin and landed on the high-tech computer. A monitor came up. A video of Lothor appeared. The video of Lothor and Sensei's battle.

"This is Lothor. Once a mighty ninja. He was banished from Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. He has returned and brought an army. Everything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped." Sensei informed.

"Who's gonna be dumb enough to try to stop them?" Dustin scoffed.

"An excellent question Dustin. The morphers Cam."

"Father you're not serious!" Cam protested.

"We have no choice."

"But these guys! I mean! Them! They're well, they're."

"We're what?" Tori snapped.

"Yeah. I don't like the way that sounded." Shane agreed.

"Me too. Lauren? Dustin?" Elizabeth continued.

"Uhh. Dustin has the answer to that question!" Lauren stammered.

"Thanks sis. Actually dude, I'm kinda lost here." Dustin explained.

"Uh huh. Same goes for me."

"Now Cam." Sensei ordered.

Cam got an Octagon shaped box.

"These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." Cam sighed while opening the box. Inside was five morphers. Red, blue, yellow, white/gold and silver/light blue

"Yeah right." Tori scoffed.

"Ha! See! I knew it! I was right! Power Rangers are real!" Dustin grinned grabbing the yellow one.

"Yeah! Twin, we are awesome! Elizabeth, now you can't tell me to stop reading comics! It's true!" Lauren smiled high-fived Dustin following suit, except grabbing the white/gold morpher.

Tori, Shane and Elizabeth grabbed theirs. Shane red, Tori blue, and Elizabeth silver/light blue.

"Naw whatever." Tori groaned.

"No way!" Shane and Elizabeth grinned.

They all strapped the morphers to their left wrists.

"Lauren, as quick as light, you will command the powers of the White/gold Wind Ranger. Dustin, child of the Earth, true to your heart, you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger. Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger. Elizabeth, as silent and as stealthy as the moon, you will be the silver/light blueWind Ranger. Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger. You will be known as the Wind Power Rangers. Protectors of the Earth." Sensei explained.

"So, what exactly does this thing do?" Shane asked.

Elizabeth snickered.

"Where's the switch?" Tori asked.

"Does it have any games or what?" Dustin questioned.

"No! It doesn't have games!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, defenders of the galaxy." Cam groaned.

"I couldn't have said it better." Lauren agreed.

The computer beeped.

"Quickly! Lothor's army is attacking! You must intercept them! Call on your Ranger powers by saying 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form.'"

The five nodded.

~Ninja Storm~

A monster of Lothor's and Kelzaks were looking around.

"Keep your eyes open!" the monster growled.

"Hey! Looking for us?" Shane yelled from the top of the cliff.

Shane tried to morph. They started arguing on the morph code.

"Dude, watch and learn." Lauren and Dustin grinned.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" they yelled.

They morphed into the White and Yellow Power Rangers.

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Light!"

"Oh yeah! This rocks!" Lauren grinned.

"Agree with ya there sis." Dustin added.

"No ones laughing at the comic book geeks now are they?"

Tori, Elizabeth and Shane nodded.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Moon!"

"Power of Water!"

"Attack!" the monster screeched.

"Wind Rangers! Ninja Swords!" they said together.

The five leapt off the cliff.

"Alright boys! Step aside!" Shane instructed while slashing at his group of Kelzaks.

"It's also a handy laser blaster!" Tori smirked while running on water and firing, "What's wrong? Never see a girl in spandex walk on water?"

"To the right, to the left, above you, behind you, where am I next?" Lauren asked while using her ninja streak to hit the Kelzaks.

"And your down! So are you, and you." Elizabeth grinned while shooting lasers at the Kelzaks.

Dustin tunneled through the ground knocking Kelzaks over as he went, "Yeah it worked!"

Then he stabbed his sword into the ground a mini earthquake erupted. The Kelzaks fell.

"Good job Dustin!" Cam praised.

Lothor was watching from his ship.

"Power Rangers? No one told me there would be Power Rangers!" he grumbled.

"Wind." Elizabeth and Shane began.

"Power." Tori continued.

"Rangers." Dustin and Lauren finished.

"Your impressive stopping the Kelzaks. But you really didn't think that was all we had did you?" the monster roared.

He fired lasers at the five. They all started falling. Shane pressed a button on his belt and a glider appeared on his back.

"Hey guys! Check me out!" he grinned.

"Show off." Elizabeth muttered.

But the other four followed his lead. Soon they were all swooping through the air on their respective color gliders.

"Got you covered!" Tori announced.

"On your wing!" Dustin added.

"Right here!" Lauren informed.

"All sides covered!" Elizabeth concluded.

"I'm going in!" Shane announced.

He picked up the monster and flew into the air.

"No. No! Put me down!" he cried.

"You got it!" Shane grinned.

"I'm afraid of heights!"

The monster hit the ground. The five got off of their gliders. They landed gracefully on the ground.

"That's it!"

Before the monster could do anything, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Lauren, and Elizabeth flipped forward, slashing at the monster with their ninja swords. He stood up after hitting the ground once more.

"Hawk Blaster fired up!" Shane began.

"Coyote Knifes ready for action!" Elizabeth continued.

"Sonic Fin sound off!" Tori added.

"Dragonfly Bo ready to go!" Lauren replied.

"Lion Hammer ready to roar!" Dustin finished.

Dustin stepped forward.

"Beat this blue dude!" Dustin challenged slamming his hammer on the ground repeatedly. The monster flew up into the air and landed on the ground every time.

"Don't get cut!" Elizabeth warned running forward.

"Let's go for a ride!" Lauren grinned. She hit him into the air with he Bo. As he came down, She hit him again.

"Is it hot in here or is that just you?" Shane questioned. He fired his blaster. The monster groaned with pain.

The five put their weapons together. It ended up in a cannon shape.

"Storm Striker!" they announced together.

"Oh I'm so scared." the monster laughed nervously.

"You should be!" Lauren yelled.

"Ready?" Dustin asked.

"Fire!" Shane commanded.

The Storm Striker fired and hit the monster. He blew up.

"Later days!"

"Thanks for stopping by!" Elizabeth added.

"Yeah!" Cam grinned.

The five lowered their visors.

"That really just happened right?" Shane asked.

"I'm pretty sure it did." Tori answered.

"Me too." Elizabeth added.

"Now that, was awesome!" Dustin and Lauren spoke together.

~NInja Storm~

Back at Ops, Dustin and Lauren were bragging that they were right.

"Ha! See I told you there were Power Rangers and you were like nah comic book geeks it's an urban legend man!" Dustin cheered.

"We were so right!" Lauren laughed.

"Hey that wasn't me! That was miss fluid and graceful over there along with miss silent and stealthy." Shane defended.

"Alright that was me!" Tori groaned.

"Yeah yeah!" Elizabeth mumbled.

"You did well this time Rangers. But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the earth is completely under his command. Or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power Rangers." Sensei informed.

Elizabeth's Pov

I was just going home with Shane and went to my secret room to practice my songs I wrote, while Lauren and I jammed at camp. I started singing "Whoo, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
How to choose  
Who to be  
Well let's see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar, be a movie star  
In my head, a voice says

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life and now's the time

[Chorus:]  
Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes, I believe that  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is  
Up to me  
Who will I be

If I decide  
I'm the girl  
To change the world  
I can do it any time

Opportunity  
Right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life and now's the time

[Chorus:]

I wanna find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I wanna show the way that  
I can shine, yeah  
Oh, yeah

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes, I believe that  
I get to make the future what  
I want to  
If I can become anyone and know  
The choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Whoo, who will I be  
Who will I be!

disclaimer I don't own anything on Power rangers besides Lauren and Elizabeth plus the songs are from Demi Lovato.


End file.
